dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Fantasy
Details *'Title:' 幻城 / Huan Cheng *'English title:' Ice Fantasy *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 62 *'Viewership ratings:' peak= 1.239%, average= 0.750% http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-24 to 2016-Nov-10 *'Air time:' 22:00 *'Opening theme song:' Should Not (不该) by Jay Chou (周杰伦) and A-Mei (张惠妹) *'Ending theme song:' Bottom of the heart (心底) by Yuan Yong Lin (袁咏琳) *'Related TV shows:' Ice Fantasy Destiny Synopsis In a devastating war between the Ice and Fire Tribe, the two remaining Ice Princes Ka Suo and Ying Kong Shi fled to the mortal world to seek help from their ally tribes. After the Fire Tribe was defeated, Ka Suo reluctantly battles his brother for the throne, but he wants nothing more than to be with his lover Li Luo, whom he cannot marry because she is a human. Ying Kong Shi does everything in his power to take the throne away from Ka Suo to grant him freedom, while Princess Yan Da is willing to give up everything for Shi. Ka Suo later journeys to the Holy Ice Mountains to defeat his enemies Yuan Ji and Lian Ji, and to search for the legendary Veiled Lotus. A war between the Ice and Fire Tribe commences again as the Fire King gains a strong new ally named Luo Tian Jin. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Feng Shao Feng as Ka Suo / She Mi *Victoria Song as Li Luo / Li Jing **Ji Zi Han as child Li Luo *Ma Tian Yu as Ying Kongshi / Sword Spirit Shi / Luo Tianjin :*Bian Cheng as child Ying Kongshi *Zhang Meng as Yan Da *Mai Di Na as Lan Shang ;Extended *Kim Hee Sun as Lian Ji (Lotus) **Bai Bing as young Lian Ji *Hu Bing as Huo Yi (Fire King) *Shao Bing as Ice King *Gong Bei Bi as Ice Queen *Cheng Pei Pei as Feng Tian (Ice Tribe Grandma) *Wang Duo as Huang Tuo *Xu Ke as Xing Jiu *Xu Jiao as Xing Gui *Lu Zi Zhen as Yue Shen (Luna) *Zhang Yu Jian as Pian Feng *Shu Ya Xin as Shuo Gang *Chen Xin Yu as Chao Ya *Liu Dong Qin as Liao Jian *Yan Yi Kuan as Yuan Ji *Huang De Yi as Qin Chu *Huang Sheng Chi as Shang Lie *Li Sheng as Qian Ying *Huang Hai Bing as Ke Tuo *Zhang Xin Yi as Lotus Spirit *Jiang Chao as Xin Jue *Wu You as Die Che *Fan Shi Qi as Chi Mo *Yang Ting Dong as Le Que *Shen Hai Rong as Mermaid Ruler *Peng Yang as Yue Zhao / Yue Ling *Wang Yi Tong as Nan Xing *Gong Zheng Nan as Qing Ren *Jurat as Feng Huang *Qin Yong as Lu Zhao *Choenyi Tsering as Yang Dan *Zhang Zi Mu as Yan Huang *Wang Yu as Ji Sheng *Wang Yi Chan as Cha Lian Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Huan Cheng (幻城) by Guo Jing Ming (郭敬明) *'Screenwriter:' Shen Zhi Ning (沈芷凝) *'Producers:' Luo Gang (罗刚), Chen Shu Ying (陈倏盈) *'Director:' Ju Jue Liang (鞠觉亮) *'Art Director: ' Dan Hennah *'Supervisor:' Feng Shao Feng External Links *English Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu Baike Category:CDramaCategory:CDrama2016 Category:Hunan TV Category:Fantasy Category:Youhug Media